Sightless Starlight
by Daitoshi
Summary: Xover with Kingdom hearts II A deadly dance under the moonlit skyCrimson life, fallingMisconceptions and betrayal


It was after curfew at hogwarts castle, most of the young witches and wizards already in bed fast asleep. Not even the professors were awake at this time of night, relying on the wards and magic of the grounds to alert them of intruders.

The squid was lazing at the bottom of the lake, merpeople deep in slumber. Only the night-creatures were awake now, and even they tended to stay away from the powerful wards separating the forbidden forest from hogwarts grounds.

An owl hooted from one of the towers, bats swooping down to catch the occasional insect not driven away by repelling spell work.

Atop the moonlit grass-covered expanse, the air rippled, shifting and twisting until it resembled a strange gelatinous oval with shadowy tendrils snaking out from the edges. The phenomenon rippled, a body thrown from it roughly, landing a few feet away, swathed in dark fabric. A sword was clutched in its hand, if one could call it a sword. Dark red metal glided between black braces, small yellow hooks on the end of each 'finger'. A silvery bird-like wing sweat pt back from the top joint, glinting in the moonlight.

Another figure stepped calmly from the roiling mass, and behind it, the distortion closed upon itself. Two similarly strange weapons were clutched in its hands, one pale blue and white, ending in a snowflake-like circle of sharp edges, while the other was pitch black, with wickedly curved endings. Both had the appearance of not being pleasant if they landed a hit.

The first figure groaned, picking himself off the ground. His hood fell back, revealing bright silver hair feathering around his face. A pitch black strip of cloth was bound around his eyes, rendering them useless.

The identical outfitted figures stood silently for a few moments, before the second one charged. The double weapons whirled around, aiming for any weakness left open, any moment of hesitation. As the swords clanged against each other, sparks flew, shadows curling around their battling forms as they engaged in a deadly dance under starlight. For a moment, it seemed like the silver-haired one had the advantage, when the pale blue weapon of his opponent was twisted from black-gloved hands, tossed through the air and onto the grass.

Only a moment later, the sword burst into gold strands of light, reforming within the still-hooded one's grasp. A small frown appeared under the ebony blindfold.

Once more, they leapt forward, dark coats snapping with the swiftness of their movement, boots ripping up the thick grass into damp clumps of plants and earth. An opening!

With a darker frown of concentration, the silver-haired young man sprang forward, crouching catlike on the ground to avoid a swift blade, ramming his own dragon-winged sword upward.

Moonlight reflected off the blood-hued weapon, casting into tinted light, the face of his opponent..

Even in that brief moment, even though the dark cloth prohibited sight, Silver-hair still witnessed the face of his enemy.

An inch from delivering the fatal blow, his world reeled to a stop. His heartbeat drummed against his chest, blood pounding in his ears. Denial flashed through his mind.

The face, identical to that of his best...and only friend, smirked.

Hand twisted.

The black blade sliced through dark folds, splitting pale flesh and releasing the flow of red life into the crisp night air. The silver-haired man did nothing...

He simply collapsed to the ground, staring sightlessly skyward, dark blood shimmering in the moonlight as it pooled around him.

Another distortion appeared by the other's hand, rippling as the figure stepped through, abandoning its defeated opponent to this world. A lock of blonde hair was visible for a split second.

A soft breath was issued from the silver-haired man's lips.

A betrayed phrase echoing through his mind.

'how could you...

how could you...

how could you...'

His heartbeat slowed, blood flowing slower.

'sora...'


End file.
